ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
CWA Anniversary Show
The CWA Anniversary Show is an annual pay-per-view event promoted by the Chaos Wrestling Academy (CWA). There has been one pay-per-view under this name, coming in 2008, in the month of November. This replaced the CWA Night of the Beast pay-per-view that ran from 2006 to 2007. Anniversary Show dates and venues Results 2008 CWA 3rd Anniversary Show was held on Sunday November 16, 2008 at the Metro Centre in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. * Nikki Doyle won a ten woman battle royal to determine the #1 contender to either the CWA U.S. Women's Championship or CWA Trans-Atlantic Women's Championship. (9:10) ** Doyle nominated to wrestle the CWA U.S. Women's Champion at End of Days. (9:10) ** Order of elimination: *** Kelly Knox (eliminated by Amy Aurora, 1:24) *** Erica Morgan and Ivy (eliminated each other, 2:18) *** Laura Stone (eliminated by Nikki Doyle, 4:53) *** Poppy Quayle (eliminated by Cassie Williams, 6:15) *** Amy Aurora (eliminated by Erika Maeda, 8:00) *** Cassie Williams (eliminated by Shantelle Williams, 8:11) *** Erika Maeda (eliminated by Shantelle Williams, 9:00) *** Shantelle Williams (eliminated by Nikki Doyle, 9:10) * In a "Friendly Rivalry" CWA vs. PCW Match, The Precious Stones (Rachel Sapphire & Steph Katz) defeated Dallas Alice & Brainkiller Jane (6:56) ** Steph pinned Jane with a 450 splash. * Annabelle Stone defeated Big Red in a Pure Wrestling Rules match to retain the CWA Trans-Atlantic Women's Championship. (12:46) ** Annabelle defeated Big Red by submission to the gogoplata. Red reached the ropes while the fatal submission was applied, but had used her sole ropebreak earlier in the bout. * In a No Holds Barred match, The Starr Sisters defeated The Female Fight Club (Ms. Payne & Bambi). (7:13) ** Amy Starr pinned Ms. Payne with the Delicious Landing through a table. * In a "Proving Ground" Contest, Dana Devine defeated Jerri Ainsworth. (14:18) ** Dana pinned Jerri with an inside cradle. * Jill Nash and Carrie Williamson defeated Sweet 'n' Hardcore in a Last Team Standing Match to win the CWA Women's Tag Team Championship. (4:47) ** Nash and Williamson, with the help of Jamie Eden, delivered a double-decker conchairto to Onyx and Watts, leaving them both out for the count. * "The Prodigy" Kara Kent defeated Cherry Apollo. (9:13) ** Kara won the bout by submission by reversing a sharpshooter into one of her own. * Jamie Eden defeated Nikki Garner by disqualification. (2:15) ** Sweet 'n' Hardcore, intent on getting revenge for losing the tag titles earlier at the hands of Eden, demolished her with chairs to raise the DQ. After the beat down, Jenny Onyx challenged the CWA Feminist Association to a 3-on-2 handicap match at End of Days... inside a steel cage! ** The challenge was later deferred by orders of CWA Commissioner Chloe Lavine for CWA Winter Wasteland in January. * "The Flower Child" Samantha Springs defeated Joss Katz in a Chain Match to win the SXSW Women's Championship. (11:11) ** The bout was a bloody affair that saw Springs get the victory by choking Joss out with the chain. * Yumi Toyoda defeated Tammy Apollo, Gem and Dana Devine in a Sudden Death Four-Way Match to win the CWA Next-Generation Championship. (20:15) ** Yumi pinned Gem with the Evolution Valentine. * In a 30 Minute Iron Woman Match for the CWA U.S. Women's Championship, Flicky Stevens defeated Lisa Anderson to win the championship by 6 falls to 5. (45:32) ** Order of falls: *** Flicky (pinfall with the F4F, 11:01, 0-1) *** Anderson (pin with the Triple A Spinebuster, 14:13, 1-1) *** Anderson (submission with an armbar, 17:00, 2-1) *** Flicky (pin with an inside cradle, 18:45, 2-2) *** Flicky (pin with the Flicky-Go-Round, 19:53, 2-3) *** Anderson (pin with a sunset driver, 21:48, 3-3) *** Anderson (pin via a DDT, 25:16, 4-3) *** Flicky (submission via a triangle choke, 26:13, 4-4) *** Flicky (pin with a flip piledriver, 27:59, 4-5) *** Anderson (pin with a Kudo Driver, 29:48, 5-5) *** Flicky (submission with a rear naked choke, 15:32 OT, 6-5) * In an Ultra Ten Match for the CWA World Women's Championship: Amy Masterson and Carla Sanchez went to a sixty minute time limit draw at six falls apiece, Masterson retains the championship. (60:00) ** Order of falls: *** Sanchez (pin, chokeslam, 1:25, 0-1) *** Sanchez by countout (3:53, 0-2) *** Masterson (submission to the Annihilator, 6:11, 1-2) *** Sanchez (pin with an STO, 10:32, 1-3) *** Masterson (pin via a powerslam, 22:53, 2-3) *** Sanchez (pin via a powerbomb, 35:15, 2-4) *** Masterson (submission via a triangle choke, 46:15, 3-4) *** Masterson (pin via a belly-to-belly suplex off the top rope, 45:27, 4-4) *** Sanchez (submission via an anklelock, 48:44, 4-5) *** Masterson (pin via head kick, 50:00, 5-5) *** Masterson (pin via a Tombstone piledriver, 51:36, 6-5) *** Sanchez (pin via an electric chair drop counter to a rear naked choke, 59:50, 6-6) 2009 CWA 4th Anniversary Show was held on Sunday November 22, 2009 at the Metro Centre in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. * Miss Lucy won a ten woman battle royal to determine the #1 contender to the Greater Canada Federation World Women's Championship. (4:52) ** Order of elimination: *** Miss Shelby (eliminated by Poppy Quayle, :19) *** Kayla Fisher (eliminated by Poppy Quayle, 1:00) *** Kristy Danger (eliminated by Poppy Quayle, 2:22) *** Cassie Williams (eliminated by Poppy Quayle, 3:05) *** Poppy Quayle (eliminated by Avalon Starr, 3:30) *** Avalon Starr (eliminated by Miss Lucy, 3:51) *** Ms. Payne and Ivy (eliminated by Dallas Alice, 4:40) *** Dallas Alice (eliminated by Miss Lucy, 4:52) * "The Flower Child" Samantha Springs defeated Carla Sanchez to win the Interstate Championship Wrestling Ladies' Championship. (15:25) ** Samantha pinned Carla with a small package. * Shantelle Williams defeated Flicky Stevens to win the CWA Trans-Atlantic Women's Championship. (4:09) ** Shantelle pinned Flicky in strange circumstances. As Flicky attempted a tip-up out of the corner, the top turnbuckle broke, sending Flicky face first into the canvas. * In a British Rules Match, fought under six three-minute rounds, Tammy Apollo defeated Lauren West by two falls to one to win the CWA Next-Generation Championship. (16:13) ** First Fall: Lauren pinned Tammy with a folding press. (2:13, Round 1) ** Second Fall: Tammy forced Lauren to submit to a triangle choke. (2:48, Round 4) ** Third Fall: Tammy pinned Lauren with an Apollo 13. (2:12, Round 6) * In an Impromptu Challenge Match, Bloodsport Wrestling Academy Women's Champion Amy Aurora defeated CWA Trans-Atlantic Women's Champion Shantelle Williams to unify the championships. (3:57) ** Aurora pinned Shantelle with a tights-assisted roll-up. * Kelly Knox and Erica Morgan won a Tag Team Gauntlet Match to become the #1 contenders to the FTW:D Unified Women's Tag Team Championship. (10:14) * Erika Maeda defeated Alexis Love, Amy Masterson and Kimi Maeda in a Ladder Challenge Match to win the FTW:D Canadian National Women's Championship. (23:46) ** First Stage (Tag Team Match): Kimi Maeda was eliminated (forced to submit by Amy Masterson, 7:25) ** Second Stage (Three-Way Match): Amy Masterson was eliminated (pinned by Alexis Love, 16:11) ** Third Stage (Ladder Match): Erika retrieved the championship belt. (23:46) * "The Female Enigma" Jerri Ainsworth defeated Miss Lucy to retain the Greater Canada Federation World Women's Championship. (10:25) ** Jerri pinned Lucy with a Jerri Breaker. * Annabelle Stone defeated "The Dark Angel" Elektra to win the FTW Women's Television Championship. (19:24) ** Elektra passed out to a gogoplata applied by Annabelle, which forced referee Tidus Hullen to stop the contest. * Sweet 'n' Hardcore defeated Kelly Hernandez & Lori Dinero to retain the FTW:D Unifird Women's Tag Team Championship. (11:24) ** "Sweet" Sara Watts pinned Kelly Hernandez with a 450 splash. * Kelly Knox defeated Lady Jane by disqualification to win the CWA U.S. Women's Championship. (8:52) ** Jane attacked Knox with a steel folding chair, raising the disqualification. However, the championship is part-governed by Interstate Championship Wrestling, who stipulate that championships can change hands on a disqualification. * Erica Shade & Sierra Alexander defeated The CWA Feminist Association (Jamie Eden & Carrie Williamson)in a No Holds Barred Match. (17:25) ** Sierra pinned Carrie with a Michinoku Driver. * In an Ultra Ten Match for the CWA World Women's Championship: Beth Knight defeated Lisa Anderson by eight falls to five to win the championship. (59:12) ** Order of falls: *** Knight (pin, inside cradle, 2:32, 0-1) *** Knight (submission, Knight Rider, 4:01, 0-2) *** Anderson (pin, piledriver, 8:53, 1-2) *** Anderson (pin, spinebuster, 11:56, 2-2) *** Knight (pin, powerbomb, 17:12, 2-3) *** Anderson (pin, top rope knee drop, 18:00, 3-3) *** Knight (pin, powerslam, 19:16, 3-4) *** Knight (pin, victory roll, 23:21, 3-5) *** Anderson (pin, top rope DDT, 26:57, 4-5) *** Anderson (submission, cross armbreaker, 32:21, 5-5) *** Knight (pin, roll-up reversal to spinebuster, 42:47, 5-6) *** Knight (submission, triangle choke, 47:11, 5-7) *** Knight (TKO, Anderson passed out in the Knight Rider, 59:12, 5-8, winning fall) ---- Category:Chaos Wrestling Academy shows Category:Full Throttle Wrestling: Developmental shows